


Feeder and feedee world

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Feeder/Feedee, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Relationships work one way: one is the feeder, the other is the feedee. That’s how it works. Your soulmate is the opposite. Kurt’s always known he’s been a feeder, from fattening his dad up after his mom died. But he falls for Blaine fast, and he’s sure Blaine is a feedee, but he couldn’t be more wrong.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Every since he was a young boy, Kurt knew he was a feeder. His mom was too, so after she died, he took over the role of fattening his dad up. From the second he got in from school, he would spend the rest of the night feeding his dad cake or cookies or chips or whatever the fat man wanted. He loved helping his dad grow, and it was the arousal he felt from it that made him sure of his feeder life.

His glee club friends all found their soulmates. Finn was a feeder too, and Rachel was a feedee. But she was pre-fat, as she once believed she could take care of herself and fatten herself up. But now Finn stuffed her face with waffles all rehearsal long. Quinn was the feedee, Puck the feeder. Mercedes was a feedee. Sam was a feeder. Artie was the feedee. Tina was a feeder. It didn’t matter the combination, they all had their soulmates. But Kurt didn’t.

That was why, when he saw Blaine for the first time, he was stunned. The cute little belly that hung slightly over his jeans... it was just waiting to be stuffed. And Kurt couldn’t wait.

But 3 months into their relationships, Kurt found out the truth. Blaine was a feeder.

It was like the world had lost all of its obesity. Kurt had spent that night stuffing his dad with pancakes, crying. He had lost his soulmate.

But Blaine had told him that he didn’t mind, that he loved Kurt and they could live a lifestyle like a regular couple.

Kurt didn’t want that, he wanted to make Blaine so fat he couldn’t walk. But he loved Blaine too, so he would deal.

But now, 4 years later, Blaine was on his second serving of pasta, and Kurt couldn’t take it anymore.

”Blaine, can I feed you?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed. Sometimes Kurt would ask Blaine if he could feed him.

”Please. I have to,” Kurt begged. Blaine didn’t understand, he didn’t have the urge to stuff people with food that Kurt did.

”Fine, just a little,” Blaine said, passing Kurt his plate.

Kurt smiled and started to spoon the meal into Blaine’s mouth, who ate it all up. After the meal was gone, Kurt grabbed his own plate and fed it to Blaine, who was too distracted to notice. He noticed when Kurt grabbed the leftovers.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, shaking his head.

“Please, I need this,” Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. He loved Kurt, so it wouldn’t hurt for just one night. But his shirt was already starting to feel tight, and he wanted to undo his pants...

”Okay.”

Kurt smiled and fed Blaine, his had subconsciously going down to rub Blaine’s belly.

Blaine let him. It felt good, but it was only one night.

That night, Kurt fell asleep rubbing Blaine’s belly. It was bloated, and it was clear his belly was made for stuffing.

Kurt couldn’t wait for the morning when he could see the effects the stuffing would have on Blaine. Maybe Blaine would finally admit he was a feedee.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Blaine’s belly was swollen. It hung over his jeans obviously, although he tried to hide it with the newspaper.

”Can I feed you breakfast?” Kurt asked, setting double the amount of waffles than what they normally had on Blaine’s plate.

”About that,” Blaine pushed the plate to the side, “you should go home to your dad.”

”What?”

“You obviously have some feeding you need to let out, so I bought you a ticket. You should feed him, help him gain a few pounds, then come home.”

So that was what Kurt did. He walked into his dads house, greeted Carole and Finn, said a hello to a bedridden Rachel who was eating a pack of oreos. He went into his dads room- his dad was beautiful, his fat spilled out of the king sized bed, his chin was non existent, and he was naked.

”Hey daddy,” Kurt smiled and crawled onto the bed. His dad grunted in response, so Kurt immediately started to shove spoonful after spoonful of icecream into his dads mouth. His dad took it all down, and then they moved onto cake. Then sandwiches. Then candy. Then brownies. Pizza. Burgers. Fries. Chips. Meatloaf. Popcorn. Everything. They hadn’t had a stuffing like this is months.

Then Kurt laid on his fathers belly and sobbed. He told Burt everything about Blaine not being a feedee, and his dad listened while eating chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kurt came back home, he found the apartment to be completely trashed. There were take out boxes everywhere, wrappers, empty containers.

And Blaine was sat on the couch, completely bloated.

Kurt stared in awe. 

“Babe, what happened?” Kurt asked, resting the urge to stroke Blaines big belly.

”I’m a feedee,” blaine said, patting his belly. “I lost it without you and ate everything. When I was younger, I was fat and I hated the way I looked. I was scared that you’d hate the way I looked too, and leave me.”

Kurt shook his head. “I love you no matter what, especially with a fat belly.”


End file.
